Pretend No More
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome is the sick girl in Tokyo but in Kyoto she's completely different. Kuwabara isn't who he is. In fact everything is simply a misson. YYIY not a Kuwkag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Author's note: I received a review about someone wanting to know how Kurama and Kagome met each other so here's my reply to them. I'm going to have this chapter be like a prologue for my crossover.

Check my profile for other ways to contact me!

This is a Kagome/Kurama pairing gomen nasai for not saying this earlier.

Would anyone else like this to be and Harry potter, YYH, Inuyasha crossover?

Pretend No More

Prologue (Change of Hearts)

A girl with dark brown hair held in two ponytails and blue eyes glazed over with a slight fog stared into the horizon. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head. A small breeze blew in from the window a few inches from her very being. Kagome was dressed in a small baby blue kimono that went all the way to the ground. Inside her head she could hear her father's words constantly reminding her. _'A mistake your mother made. You should have never been born.' _He had yelled as he ran down the shrine steps and into the alley ways.

Now Kagome sat near her bedroom window listening to her mother's weeping voice as she tried to shush the crying baby. The new baby of which her mother and her father had conceived. Kagome had been the result of an affair that her mother had a few years back. Kagome loved her father to the very bottom of her heart but her father was a different story. In the beginning he had thought she was his but when his found out, his princess had turned into his slave. A small trail of tears could be seen trailing down her cheeks.

"Mother?" Kagome asked as she silently creped into her parent's room.

"What is it darling?" Her mother asked not a single flaw in her mother's voice.

"When is daddy coming back?" Kagome asked. An innocent question had led her mother to the brink of tears once again. Her mother shooked her head and Kagome knew her fears had been confirmed. She had driven her father away and their perfect family had been ruined. If only she had not been alive. Kagome stood up and ran into the forest a few minutes away from her family shrine.

She didn't know how long she had sat there watching the fireflies. The ribbons in her hair had fallen out long ago. Rather than being in two separate buns her hair was not together and wavy. Kagome lay down under the sakura tree with its petals falling into her hair. Her eyelids felt heavy and she closed them for just a second. _'I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit and then I'll go back'_ But minutes turned into hours. Kagome had fallen asleep there and didn't notice a boy around age 5 come up to her. He had crimson red locks in his hair and mischievous forest green eyes. He walked up to her and shook her lightly.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes cutely.

"Shuuichi Minniamono, who are you?" He replied in a cute voice.

"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you" Kagome stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"You've been crying, why?"

"My daddy left me" Kagome whimpered.

"It's ok my daddy left me a long time ago" Kagome leaned on Kurama for a bit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired" Kagome said out yawing slightly.

For the next few years Kurama and Kagome both matured greatly. They would constantly sneak out to find each other. But when they bother entered junior high they started seeing each other in a different light. One day Kurama went over to Kagome's house along with his mother.

"Hello Shuuichi, ah and you must be Mrs. Minnamono" Mrs. Higurashi looked at the woman and gasped angrily. Shori (Mrs. Minnamono) did the same thing. Kurama and Kagome looked between their two mothers' confused.

"What are you doing here Shori?" Kon-loon asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, we were just leaving come on Shuuichi" Shori growled out and dragged her son by the arm and left. Kagome stared at Shuuichi confused before being dragged away from the door.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something" Kon-loon said keeling down to her daughter's height.

Kagome closed her eyes under the covers and waited until all the lights were turned off. Slowly she threw off the blankets and walked over to the window. She opened it with a silent creak. Afraid she stood still and waited. When nothing happened she jumped out the window and ran to their meeting place. It was a very silent night and her only source of light was the moon that shone above her head. Branches lightly scratched her face but she didn't pay them any mind. When she reached the clearing kagome looked around.

"Shuuichi? Are you there?" She whispered loudly.

"I'm right here" a whisper answered her call from behind her.

"Oh Shuuichi mother says that I can't talk or even see you anymore" Kagome said running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. His returned the action.

"My mother said the same"

They both decided to go against their mother's wishes and continued to be together. They constantly sneak out and often stayed after school longer than usual to be with each other. Everything changed when…

"Kurama! Where have you been?" Kagome said out loud at their junior high ceremony. Kurama looked at her and said bluntly "I was with my girlfriend Maya" Kagome looked hurt.

"You made me stayed late and made me wait so long just so you could be with Maya? I thought I was your best friend" Kagome said. Kurama nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I have to spend time with my girlfriend" he replied a small tiny of sadness in his voice.

"I can't believe you, you would rather be with that slut" Kagome pointed at a girl wearing a red mini skirt and a extra small tank top. "than be with your best friend?" (sorry I don't know how Maya looks much less what she wears but I need her to be like this in order for my story to function properly)

SLAP!

Kurama stared at his hand in disbelief while kagome started at him with a hand raised up to the stinging cheek.

"Kagome… I'm…" Kurama started.

"Save it! I hate you!" Kagome ran from the scene.

Since then the moment Mieou High allowed both of them to go to the same school nothing was the same. Mieou students had become either part of the boy gang or the girl gang. They constantly fight each other and anyone who doesn't wouldn't be able to see sunlight. (Coma) The two leaders would fight the worst. Kagome and Kurama once best friends now enemies. Both Kurama and kagome had a small pendent that had once said:

Kurama Minnamono

Kagome Higurashi

Best Friends Till The

END!

Now it says:

Kurama Minnamono

Kagome Higurashi

Enemies Till The

END!

However that very same year Kagome, age 12, had moved to a different shrine called Sunset Shrine and there she began her adventures as a time traveler.

Meanwhile Kurama, age 12, had stayed at Mieou Private High School and there he began his adventures as a Spirit Detective.

Author's note: Well what do you all think? Please review the more reviews I receive the quicker I update. Remember no reviews no updates!

O.O I can't believes this out of 123 people who read my first chapter only 5 people reviewed. Am I really that bad? T.T

For Christmas I'm thinking of doing a one-shot for Kur/Kag. I love these pairings. Any ideas? Should I do this one shot though?

_**Please Review!**_

Here's to the few ppls who took some time out of their lives to review me.

Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan  I know this wasn't exactly an update but I hope I satisfied someone's curiosity on how Kurama and Kagome met. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

Animefan141  :I'm glad you liked it. It is a Kur/Kag and Hiei is defiantly going to be in it so is the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. That's a very interesting idea I'll have to ponder about that. Wow that's an awesome rating thanks! Lol Thanks for the cookies too would you like some? shares cookies with you Sorry about my grammar I'm still pretty bad at it. Ja ne

Kagomente: Sorry I didn't mean to make you guess about the pairing. It's definitely a Kurama/Kagome. Lol I guess I'll have to put it up somewhere that this is a Kagome/Kurama ne?

BlackCresentMoon: Thanks for the compliment. The Hp/YYH/IY isn't a bad idea. I'll ask what the readers think about that. smiles the pairing is Kurama/Kagome. Thanks for reviewing.

Lady Amamizu:  I hope you like this prologue of how they met. Thanks for reviewing.


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Kagome Higurashi: ask just about anyone outside out of Tokyo and they'll tell you the exact same thing. 'Sick girl who lives on Sunset Shrine' Kyoto however is a different story. Find out what it is that is so different.

**Author's Notes: I know that MANY people are sick of Kuwabara being stupid so this fanfic will not only show about Kagome but Kuwabara as well. He'll still be kind of dumb in the beginning but trust me as the story progress it will get better. **

Kurama point of view:

It's been nearly five years since she left. Her with her perfect raven colored hair and pure blue eyes. The way when she's nervous she would bite the edge of her bottom lip. How she would tuck a perfectly nice strand of hair behind her perfectly shaped ear, when a breeze of wind floated by. I did not when I had decided my self at watching her. Maybe it was when we would constantly fight or when I hear the light tapping of her pencil as she thinks of an answer. No one ever notices while I watch her every movement through my molten lava colored locks for I sat behind her watching. I just watch her. I even found myself looking and memorizing her schedule in our morning warm-up. I notices the way she leaves the heart shaped imprint whenever she writes. Her long and skinny fingers, delicate and gentle yet fierce, holding her pencil as she writes. I watch her while she stretches. Her shirt sliding up showing a bit of cleavage. I want to slide my hand over it feeling the silkiness of her skin. I could remember her every detail throughout all the year. She said she would be back soon but I never figured out when. I kept waiting for her to show up again and smile that bight smile of hers that captivated me so. I know she'll be back. Kagome Higurashi has never lied to her friends and plus she said with that angelic voice of hers that the first thing she'll do if find me and finally beat me. I simply smirked to her then and told her to get lost. I wished I could have embraced her and say that I'll be waiting for her. Oh yes I'll be waiting for her.

Yukina's POV

I don't know what to do. I love Touya with my entire heart but I don't want to hurt Kazuma. I went up to Touya, his icy aura calming me, and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked his icy blue eyes shown with concern. I laid my head on his chest.

"Everything." I murmured not sure he heard me. I felt him hold me tighter and knew for a slit second that he realized what had been bothering me.

"I'll kill that nuisance" Touya growled. I could have sworn that I had seen a tint of red in my lover's eyes.

"Don't" I told him almost in a scolding tone. "He helped us a lot. He shouldn't need this." I told him. I knew he was my soul mate but would I be so selfish as to let my own desires overwhelm what know I should do? "Maybe…" I began. He held me at arms length. I felt as if I could break down right there. "Maybe we shouldn't be together." I said sadly. Touya had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Is this really what you desire?" he asked. I nodded not sure weather I'm trying to convince him or convince myself. He let me go and ran deep into the forest. This is probably the last time I will every see him again. Was this really worth it? I asked myself as I walked back into the shrine.

Kagome's point of view:

Nearly five years since I move to Tokyo. Five years since I last seen him. Shuiichi Minnamono the greatest enemy of my entire life. I hate him. I despise him. The way he smiles to all of the girls and boys alike. How his perfectly natural red hair sticks up in all the right places at all the right time. Maybe it was these things that made me hate him. That made me adores him. Whenever I fight with him, staring into his emerald green eyes, I can't help but feel like he's capturing me in a pool of swirls. Sometimes when I look really close I could see a tiny glint of gold, or silver, wanting to be unleashed.

Anyways we have just finished the battle with Naraku. He won. It wasn't much of a surprise really. After Inuyasha and Miroku died, Sango and I hadn't had much hope. I was sent back to the future before Naraku could strike the final blow. A few severe wounds, nothing that daddy couldn't heal. That's right I said daddy. Apparently instead of dying dad had been in a coma for all these years. His id was in a fire so they had no idea who he was. I few weeks ago he woke up and found us. Sango's death was pretty bad but I know that they'll be able to recreate. Real-mum and real-dad said so. I found out I was adopted when dad came back and told me straight up that he only had a son. Pretty bad huh? But mom convinced him to keep me. Plus he couldn't leave me even if he wanted to. He adores me to much. Daddy said that we're moving to Kyoto. I can't wait! Mieou Private High I'm coming back!

Someplace unknown

"Did you finish your mission?" female voice says.

"I'm almost done with it." Male voice

"Hurry they aren't going to wait forever you know?"

"I know, it's just a matter of time"

"We can only hope so"

"When did you believe in hope?"

"Never"

WELL WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I KNOW I SAID I WILL UPDATE SAILOR STAR: THE NEW SAILOR SCOUT NEXT BUT THIS STORY JUST CAME TO ME. IT'LL GET BETTER. TRUST ME!

VOTE: BESIDES YYH AND INUYASHA WHAT SHOULD I ALSO PUT IN?

PAIRING: ALREADY DECIDED

NEXT STORY TO BE UPDATED IS: SAILOR STAR: THE NEW SAILOR SCOUT

PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS! I'M SERIOUS.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Pretend no more

Chapter two… I think

Kagome's point of view…

I sat in the back of the van, my eyelids heavy. I couldn't think about anything except for him… the person who I had sworn to despise my whole life… the person who is constantly on my mind. Why can't I forget him? Ever since all those years ago he never left my mind. I can feel the tingling sensation of his touch. Shuuichi… I hate you… I know I hate you… but then why do I allow you to torment me? Why can't I forget you?

"Kagome?" a soft and gentle voice shook me out of my dreams to be in your arms. I looked up. A woman with shoulder length blue hair and sky blue eyes looked at me worriedly.

"What is it mom?" yes… she's my mother. My real mother… and the person driving is my father. Dad glanced at me and smiled lightly…

"Are you ok honey?" he asked in a deeper yet soft voice. I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. Do you see what you are doing to me? You're making me cry for you… miss you. "Are you still mad at us?" he asked a tint of sadness laced in his voice. I shook my head.

"I'm just remembering the past" I said feeling my eyes weld up with tears. Do you know how much I hate you? How much I love you? The rest of the car ride was silent except for the music playing on the radio. I told you I would return Shuuichi… I told you I would return… and I am…

Kurama's point of view

I woke up hours before the alarm had beeped. Something is going to happen… I can feel it in my veins. Something important is happening… something strange.

"Shuuichi?" the door opened and I thanked Kami that I remembered to wear boxers to bed that night.

"Yes mother?" I asked smiling slightly at the sight of her ruffed up hair.

"I know its early dear but I think you should know" she seemed hesitant but I couldn't figure out why. I would never do anything bad to her. She walked in hesitantly and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong kaa-san?" I asked my head tilted slightly.

"I want you to be quiet until I'm finished with what I'm going to say ok Shuuichi?" She demanded. I was about to response when I decided differently and nodded instead. "When you met Kagome…" she began I was shocked. Had she found out? "I didn't let you remain her friend because of her origin… Her mother had slept with another man Shuuichi, and with a result had her. Normally I wouldn't mind but the man that she had slept with was your father the night before he died." Tears were pouring down her eyes. "Do you understand why I didn't want you to associate with Kagome? I'm sorry Shuuichi"

"Its ok mother" I said calmly… "But if I may ask why you are telling me this now… two days right before my wedding?" (Ha-ha shocked you at this huh? Yah Kurama's wedding is in two days with Maya ok?) I asked her.

"I'm sorry Shuuichi… but I made a mistake…" She hiccupped.

"What mistake mother?" I asked.

"Kagome's kaa-san wasn't the person who slept with your father Shuuichi" more tears fell down her face. "I found out a week ago that Maya's mother, Sarah, was Moon's half-sister. Sarah had switched the DNA samples from Kagome with Maya's DNA. Maya is really your half-sister Shuuichi." I felt betrayed that she would wait a week before telling us.

"Why did you wait so long before telling me?" I chocked out.

"You and Maya were so happy… but I can't let two siblings get married to each other… I'm sorry" I rushed out the house and ran into the forest. No one would be able to find me if I don't want them to… no one. I waited for a blue car to pass before I used my kitsune power to create a dome. But as the car passed I thought I saw her. I thought I saw kagome again. But that's impossible… she's gone forever.

Kagome's Point of view

The rain dripped down on the car and as I glanced out I could sworn I saw I flash of red hair and when it left I felt a surge of power. It's couldn't be him he didn't have any spirit powers… right?

I close my eyes and tried to reach out to the 'Prince'.

Kuwabara POV

'Damn what should I do? I hardly have any more time to spare and Yukina is giving up Touya'

'_Just tell them the truth Sky-Sama'_

'You know I can't Sakura-Sama Kami would kill me again'

'_Supposing fall in love with someone else them'_

'not a bad idea' (try and guess why sky and sakura is ok?)

Next Day

Everyone seemed normal. But then the door opened and a girl with Midnight Blue hair and sky blue eyes walked in. Her eye's scanned the perimeter. Kagome's eyes locked on with Shuuichi.

"I thought a b like you left the area already" went Kurama's automatic reply. Kurama couldn't believe that Kagome was back… He wished he could go and hug her but his self-esteem was too much. He couldn't let her win. Kagome chuckled.

"Really now Shuuichi I thought you were smarter than that. I thought you could tell the difference between a human female and a female dog" Kagome remarked back glaring at Kurama. Kagome wanted to run up to him and tell him that she forgave him but couldn't. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt her pride like that. The bell ranged but no one moved. They were scared of how things were going to be. The kids who survived through the last encounter had told stories of what happened. Back then Kurama was simply a freshman. Now however if Mieou high could survive one more year then they could never have to worry about it again. However it was too late. Kagome was back and Mieou high will have to suffer though a whole school year with them both.

Authors note… sry it took me so long to update. I'm supposed to be writing an essay that counts for 60 of my grade but whatever. Please read and review. I'm really close on putting a story or two on hold.

**Read and Review**


	4. Broken Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I only own what I write and that crazy voice in my head… I think.

**Message: This chapter is dedicated to Kazuma Kuwabara. This chapter is also dedicated to everyone who is tired of Kazuma being ignored by his friends.**

Broken Bonds

Chapter four

Kazuma didn't want to know what was happening; his legs ached to stop the ever growing rate of running. Small beads of sweat made its way down his face. He didn't dare look back to see if they were still chasing him. He couldn't stand looking into their face anymore. These past few days had been horrible. The more he tried to get Yukina with Touya the more he fell in love with her. However he thought they were at least his friends not one of those who would talk about him behind his back. He couldn't stand it. He felt scratches down his legs. He reached the pond in the very middle of the forest. Nobody ever came over here and typically no one ever knew. This place was his and his alone.

(two weeks later)

Kuwabara walked down the endless halls of Saragashi Junior High school. The students stared at him awkwardly. The normal Kazuma would have been stumbling and fallen down everywhere. However this time Kazuma not only not fallen but he walked gracefully… almost like a royal king.

"Kuwabara… Wait up!" some called in a masculine voice and he turned the corner and continued walking. "Oi… Kuwabara didn't you hear me?" the voice yelled again running to catch up to his long and surprisingly graceful strides. "Didn't ya hear me ya big oaf?" Yusuke asked angrily. Kazuma shrugged sighing slightly at the detective.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Kazuma asked sighing.

"Yeah I hear you" Yusuke said, "I hear that you're crazy thinking about leaving the team." He responded.

"I told you, and the team, it's too hard to stay where Yukina is, so please let me leave." Kazuma argued. The bell ranged breaking the two apart. "Look… I have to get going" Kazuma said turning and began walking away. Yusuke grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"We'll talk after school at Kurama's place" Yusuke said letting go. "You better be there or else we'll come looking for you." Yusuke said. Kazuma shrugged and left in the direction of his next class, AP- Calculus. Despite his argument Kazuma knew he had to find a way to get out of the meeting before he is forced to reveal what is left. He couldn't remember another time that it had been this difficult to leave his assignment, even when he was a bat demon bandit, Kuroune.

_Flashback_

_He gasped slightly looking back as his amulet went flying back towards the unknown. He retreated back slightly and in the back of his mind he could bear his partner-in-crime shout to him._

_"No Kuroune just leave it" Youko had shouted to him He didn't know what had possessed him to ignore Youko except for the fact that something did. The amulet wasn't special. He took up the amulet and was about to go back to the cave after getting the hunters off his trail when he felt a painful sensation on his chest, stomach, and leg. There he new that his life was soon over. He saw Youko trying to come back for him but determined not to let Youko be the next victim he screamed._

_"Just forget about me!" he screamed to Youko looking into Youko's eyes he told silently that he would forgive Youko. He saw Youko give him an apology glace before turning and fleeing away. He closed his eyes when he felt another bamboo stick pierce his heart. The amulet that had caused his death, dripped with blood, dangled slightly from his hand. _

_end of flashback_

_Kazuma smiled slightly and inwardly thought slightly amused "guess I'm going to go before ya eh kitsune?" Kazuma was brought out of his thoughts when the final bell rang. Kazuma stood up hoping to Kami that the meeting would be forgotten. Lady Luck wasn't on his side today however. Boton flew in on her boom as soon as the final teen walked out of the room. _

_"Hello Kuwabara, are you ready to go?" she asked and not even bothering to await his answer she made a portal underneath him. He felt a strange cold sensation as he passed through the portal. He swept through and landed in front of Kurama's front door. Kazuma thought that he could run and perhaps get a head start but then the door opened and Kurama peeked out._

_"Hello Kazuma, I had a feeling that you would drop in," Kurama said with his eyes grinning in mischief. Kurama let the door open a bit wider and walked a little to the side. Kazuma walked in with his shoulders slightly slumped trying to act like the old Kazuma. _

_"Where are the others?" he asked glancing around curiously. Kurama closed the door and led him to the kitchen._

_"Apparently Hiei wanted ice-cream" he said smiling to the red-head guy. "If I may ask" Kurama started as they head towards the kitchen. "Why'd you request on leaving the team?" Kurama glanced at Kazuma sharply with his green emerald eyes searching for any faults._

_"What would you need a weak and defenseless human for anyways?" Kazuma countered back with a question of his own thinking back to what he had heard not long after Touya and Yukina had go engaged. Kurama winced at that knowing it was all true._

_flashback_

_Kazuma was walking up the stairs of Genkai temple frowning slightly "I never get a break from all this, do I?" he thought scowling inwardly. Kazuma had reached the temples big doors when he heard some of the rest of the gang inside already along with Jin and Touya. "That's strange I thought they said at ten right now it's only nine thirty. Kazuma thought confused. Kazuma was about to walk in instead of listening onto the conversation when he heard his name being said._

_"Oh Touya! I would love to be your girlfriend." Kazuma heard and he grinned slightly glad that his mission was complete._

_"Yeah I'm glad it's Touya rather than that idiot Kuwabara" he heard Urameshi's voice say. His eyes widened and he had to clench his fist in order to avoid rushing right into the temple._

_"I don't want a weak and defenseless human even looking at my sister" Hiei's voice said snarling slightly. That was the final blow. Kazuma was about to rush in there but when he heard laughter Kazuma closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks slightly. Kazuma dropped his stuff and ran down the stairs with tears freshly rolling off his face. He heard the door slam open and other footsteps rushing towards his but he kept running. He never saw the old woman that had been watching him the whole time in sorrow. Kazuma could feel warm tears on the edge of his face but no matter what he did he couldn't let the tears stop flowing. Kazuma used what ever power he could muster and quickly sped to his home and to the bathroom. His hurting feelings had changed into a feeling of lust… a lust for blood. Now Kazuma felt as if he needed to cause pain to himself or to others. Quickly throwing items around, he searched for the knife that he had hidden from his sister. Taking it out Kazuma quickly did simple slash down the side of his arm from his wrist to his elbow. He watched the blood forming and falling to the ground. The creamy crimson liquid taking all of his sadness with it, leaving an empty soul, watching the beautiful liquid falling more and more. Kazuma fell asleep on the floor and during the night a dark aura surrounds his form disintegrating the blood and healing his wound._

_end of flashback_

_"You know we didn't mean it" Kurama tried to convince Kuwabara. _

_"Sure you didn't…" Kazuma retorted back when he noticed that the other's spiritual energy had been behind the door the whole time. "I'm going to leave Kurama. I was coming to tell you that my dad had received custody of me and I'll be moving to Vietnam" when Kazuma noticed that Kurama was shocked and speechless he began walking away. He quickly rushed home and took his ticket to Vietnam and placed it in his front pocket, a place where it would easily be found._

_flash back_

_Kazuma had returned from a mission that they had to rescue Yukina and he had rushed into save his fellow teammate. Thus he received a broken arm. When he had reached the place where they held "his" beautiful Yukina, despite his broken arm he rushed in to get her. She stared at him with the same smile she always gives him and helped heal his arm. However when the rest of the team rushed in, he noticed that Yukina's face brightened even more than she ever did for him. It was then that Kazuma noticed that the true affectionate feelings were between Touya and Yukina… not him. Kazuma didn't know how to react with this information. Never had he ever been denied anything especially not a girl. Kazuma know thought that there were always the feelings of Yukina to think about. Kazuma had walked home alone that day cradling his broken arm. Apparently Yukina had forgotten to finish healing it when she saw Touya walking in with a few scratches on his body. Kazuma didn't blame her though in this form anyone would look better than him. When he got to his room the window curtains were opened and a lone male figure sat on his bed. _

_"What are you doing here Kane?" he asked after getting over the initial shock. The male had a light brown hair with strands sticking up lightly and amber eyes._

_"You fell for her huh?" was the simple statement. Kazuma immediately went on defense._

_"No, I don't love Yukina!" he said stepping forward a bit. Kane chuckled dryly stepping close to Kazuma. _

_"I never said that it was Yukina" he stepped closer causing Kazuma to step back. Kane was smirking and a glint entered his eyes. "The king wants you to return now Sky, his patients won't last much longer. If you don't return then you know what'll happen" Kane grinned using his body to push Kuwabara against the wall._

_"Stop" Kazuma said in a hushed tone._

_"I will, I wanted to remind you who you'll belong to soon" Kane smirked before leaving in a shift of wind._

_end of flashback_

_Searching far and wide_

_For the power that's inside_

_As Kazuma drove his car closer and closer to the lake he thought about the training he went when he was training for the dark tournament. _

_flashback_

_His breathing came and went in pants as he tried to dodge another attack._

_end of flashback_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_In a would we must defend_

_His heart grew faster at the thought of the explosion that he knew would happen soon. His mind wandered back to when they were fighting in the dark tournament side by side._

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_I will battle everyday_

_To claim my rightful place_

_Come with me the time is right_

_There's no better team_

_Arm in arm we will win the fight_

_It's always been our dream_

_Kazuma's mind thought back to all the great times that they had in the end and his breath hitched._

_I know it's my destiny_

_The car clashed against the mountain side and **KABOOM** a loud explosion busted through the city of Tokyo._

**_Author Notes: I know this is a little shorter than expected but I hope you like it. There would have been more but I left out some part. Please review, I spent 4 hours on this one chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed._**


End file.
